thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Benedetta Maria Ferro
Benedetta Maria Ferro was one of The Magdalena and a soldier of The Vatican in 1671. During her voyage to the Vatican, she was tasked with guarding the treasure meant for the Holy Father. While in the sea, the galleon is attacked by Miguel Estacado, forcing her to face the pirate in battle. Biography Guarding The Treasure On October, 1671, Benedetta was put in a Spanish galleon, Gloria Al Dios, carrying a treasure meant for the Vatican, sailing in the Atlantic Ocean, two hundred miles East of Hispaniola. While in the sea, the ship is surrounded by thick fog. The ships captain, Osoro, is displeased with fog, which is blocking their view. Realizing that Benedetta is standing near him, he excuses his language. He quickly reassures her, that she and her cargo she's responsible off, will reach the holy father swift and sure. He also adds, that Huatare will protect her if anything happens. Benedetta tells the captain, that although she appreciates his concern for her welfare and Huatare's protection, she's more than capable to look for herself. Otherwise the holy priests wouldn't have tasked her with this mission. The captain apologises to Benedetta, having meant no offense. He then tells her, that Gloria Al Dios is among the finest ships in the Spanish fleet. Because for this, Morgan and his privateers, wouldn't dare to challenge them and their guns. Master of the Darkness Huatare then interrupts him, saying that he shouldn't be concern of Morgan, but with Miguel Estacado, master of the Darkness. He sails from Hell itself, his ship crewed by the damned, with a legion of demons to do his bidding. Huatare was once signed on to a Dutch trader, sailing from the Leeward islands and bound for Gibralter. Miguel's ship, The Darkness, attacked them in the open sea. The ship first broke their broadside and then boarded the ship. Everyone is killed aboard the ship, with Huatare only surviving because Miguel believed him to be dead. After being dropped into sea, Huatare clung to a fallen mast while the sharks the corpses of his former crewmates. He also adds, that they always come at night. Captain Osoro silences Huatare, not wanting to scare Bennedetta with his crewmates stories. Benedetta reassures the captain, that no harm was done and she does not get scared so easily. Curious, Benedetta asks Huatare, that if Estacado plies these waters, would it not be wise to shutter our lanterns in order to not attract their attention to them. Huatare explains, that the light is the only ally they have and the night is long. Battle with Miguel Estacado Seconds later, their lookout man, notices a ship coming at them. Seeing this, Osoro tells his men to shoot their cannons at the ship. The Darkness then gets into boarding range of Gloria Al Dios. The pirates quickly board the ship and attacks its crew. Meanwhile, Benedetta goes below the decks, to the room containing the treasure and prepares for Miguel's entrance. As Miguel enters the treasure room, he's pleasantly surprised to find Benedetta guarding it. Miguel tells her to stand aside, as he's meant to have this treasure. With this treasure, Miguel will build a kingdom in the new world, where he will live as a God on Earth. Benedetta backfires, that this wealth belong to the holy father, so that he might extend the domain of our lord and savior, and she was sent here to protect it. She reveals, that Benedetta was bestowed with the spear that pierced Christ side and with it, she will kill him. Hearing this, Miguel envelopes in Darkness armor and aided with his Darklings, attacks Benedetta. With the power of the spear, Benedetta manages to kill his Darklings and wound him. But before she can finish him, Miguel catches the spear with his hand and proceed to trust his claw into Bendetta's abdomen. Realising that she will die, at the last ditch effort, Benedetta punctures the ships hull with her spear, causing it to begin to sink. She then suggests Miguel to stay with her, so he could have the treasure for all eternity. Miguel refuses, instead deciding to retrieve the spear, believing that the holy father will pay dearly for its return. He then leaves Bendetta alone to sink together with the ship. Personality Benedetta was courageous woman, who wasn't easily scared. Even when critically wounded, Bendetta was defiant and refused to let the treasure meant for Holy Father to fall in the hands of Miguel. Thus she decides to sink the galleon instead. Powers & Abilities Powers * Blood of Christ: As the ancestor of the Christ and Mary Magdalena, Benedetta supposedly, like other Magdalena's before her, possessed supernatural powers. Whatever due to lack of training or other reasons, Benedetta is not seen using these powers against Miguel. Abilities * Spear Fighting: Benedetta was an adept in fighting with a spear and was able to both wound Miguel and kill his Darklings. Equipment * [[Spear of Destiny (Comics)|'Spear of Destiny']]: carried the Spear of Destiny, one of the thirteen artifacts that was capable to kill The Darkness. Gallery Sails4.jpg|Benedetta with Huatare and Osoro. 423115-magdalena-benedetta_super.jpg|Benedetta in her gear. Sails19.jpg|Benedetta preparing to face Miguel. Sails21.jpg|Benedetta fighting with Miguel. Sails22.jpg|Benedetta wounding Miguel. Sails23.jpg|Benedetta wounded by Miguel. Sails24.jpg|Benedetta piercing the hull of the galleon, causing it to sink. Sails25.jpg|Benedetta sinking with the galleon as Miguel leaves with the Spear of Destiny. de:Benedetta Maria Ferro Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Human Category:Comic Deceased Category:One-Shot Characters‎